Site Rules
1. Do not disrespect other users. This includes their beliefs, opinions, wishes, and agreements. In other words, if they ask you to stop, please stop, and honor agreements made with them. 2. Listen to the wiki staff. If an administrator asks you to do something, do it if it reasonable for them to request it, provided that it is related to the wiki in some way. Staff, do not abuse this. 3. Do not post lewd or inappropriate media, including but not limited to nudity, extreme gore, and similar content. If you post a link to a site containing such media, but intend to show a different part of the site, please provide a warning. Refrain from posting links to sites primarily containing such media, such as shock sites or pornography sites. This rule also applies to inappropriate messages, such as those involving sexual acts or with the intent to cause arousal. Additionally, we will not tolerate misogyny (as well as the equivalents for other genders), on-site or off-site, nor will we tolerate discussion of rape, whether joking or serious. No exceptions. 4. Only one account per user. If you wish to have a second account, for various purposes, contact an administrator for approval. 5. Do not spam. Repeatedly posting the same message 5 or more times, or posting the same image 3 or more times, is defined as spam here, excluding certain circumstances such as people asking for a repost. Other forms of spam that are typically seen around the internet are also, naturally, considered spam here. Furthermore, don't post excessively large images. If you need to, shrink them down, either with an image manipulation program or the wiki's built-in thumbnail system. 6. Do not godmod. Here, godmodding is defined as playing the other player's character for them, without explicit permission. 7. Do not post things intended to incite other users. This includes flaming, insults, heated religious debates, links to shock sites or not providing trigger warnings, etc. If you want to have a religious or philosophical debate (including creationism vs evolution), please do it in private, such as in PMs. 8. Do not vandalize any page on this wiki. 9. All rules apply across the entire site, including user pages, message walls, blogs, chat, and any other content. 10. Do not add auto-playing media, such as auto-playing music or a video, to a page. Moderators are allowed to determine whether or not a warning is necessary, even if a rule isn't technically broken. For example, if someone posts the same message 4 times, then says something else, then reposts the message, they can still receive a warning. It is up to the moderators, and ultimately administrators, to determine whether a rule is applicable. Breaking a rule will ultimately result in consequences, regardless of intent, knowledge of the rules, whether or not a user was incited, their emotional state, or any other possible reasons for breaking a rule. Breaking multiple rules simultaneously will incur the largest applicable consequences, rather than all of them simultaneously. For example, spamming someone's page with shock site links, or potential triggers, will likely result in a one week ban, as opposed to several warnings. However, in certain circumstances, the penalties will be additive - for example, breaking rules 3 and 5 simultaneously will likely result in a one month or permanent ban on the spot. These rules apply to PMs as well, though only if the user being PM'd chooses to enforce them. If the user in question deems it necessary to enforce them for any reason, please send a moderator a complete log of the PM chat, or as much as possible, as well as a screenshot of the rule-breaking messages in question. Informing someone of broken rules and providing clear evidence will not break the rules (for example, if you are linked to shock sites in PM, sending the evidence and including the link will not break any rules, as long as you do not link others to it without providing specific warnings). You are responsible for your account. If someone else, such as a friend or family member, logs into that account and breaks rules, you will be judged under these rules as if you yourself were the one on the account. If you are blocked and go on a second account, regardless of who is the creator of the account, the second account will be permanently blocked as if it were your own account, according to rule 4. Consequences The progression of consequences is as follows: No Warning - Warning 1 - Warning 2 - Warning 3 The progression of bans is as follows: No Ban - One Day Ban - One Week Ban - One Month Ban - Permanent Ban After three warnings have been received, and another offense has occured, you will be moved one step up on the Progression of Bans. After a ban has expired, and a length of time equating the length of the ban has expired, you will be moved one step back on the Progression of Bans. If a ban is received before the length of time following a ban's expiry has expired, you shall be moved one step up again. A warning expires in 24 hours, and a ban resets the warning count to 0. Breaking rules 1, 5, 6, 10, and in certain circumstances 7 will earn you a warning. Breaking rules 8 and in certain circumstances 7 will earn you a one day ban. Breaking rule 3, and in circumstances 7 will earn you a one week ban. Breaking rule 4 will result in the second account being permanently banned, and a one day ban for the original account. Breaking rules 3 and 10 will additionally result in the media being removed.